Goodnight until Tomorrow
by NoisyNinja2071
Summary: [NarutoFinal Fantasy 7 crossover] Cloud is searching for revenge of a certain man, but when something goes wrong, his whole life get's turned in a new direction, but will she replace what has been lost? CloudSakura, some lime, mild violence, mild languag
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Encounter

A/n: ok...this fan fic is a Naruto FF7 crossover it takes place after Sasuke leaves Konoha to go to Orochimaru, and Sakura started learning her medical techniques. (It's basically starting where the fillers picked up) 

This fic started out as a role-play between me and AshiadakenJinketsu and we decided to make it a fan fiction so please enjoy!

Rated PG: for mild language and somewhat graphic scenes…  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or FF7

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Goodnight until Tomorrow**  
Prologue: An Unexpected Encounter

Heavy breathing, heart racing, questions and thoughts soaring through my head, '_Where is he? Why, why her? Why now? Why here? Am I going to survive this fight? I have to, I have to live to avenge my…to avenge her. No he cannot live. Not any longer.' _My eyes shift from one vicinity to another, still no trace, but I know he's there. My anger and anxiety grow, I'm reaching my limit…I just know it.

"I know…

I must…

I will…"

Just as quickly as my thoughts flew through my head, I spotted my adversary and jumped from the tree branch I had been hiding in. There we stood six feet away from each other, glaring, hating, and _loathing_. "So…you think you are a match for me?" he says, looking so calm with his sinister smirk, I could tell right away he was bluffing, as usual.

I answered him quickly, "Don't you _dare_ think you're better then me!" I knew that I would die if I were hit. We've wandered quite far I don't even think they know where I am by now, so they possibly couldn't help me with this one. Despite the current conditions though, I attacked him. Using my oversized sword I ran straight for him, and pulled it behind me. _'Yes, yes now, I've reached my limit, this will be my only chance to defeat him if I get hit'_ I thought at the last second. My sword came down on him. A moment of silence, then I look, _'no…NO! It can't be …'_ I look to my left and see my foe standing there, smirking even more. _'He dodged it…How did he DODGE that attack!'_

While I stood there, pulling my sword out of the ground, he says with a slight chuckle, "So, if you don't want me to say…that I'm better then you, then what shall I say?...that we're equal! Ha, I think not!" and with that he took one step forward and swiftly swung his katana high in the air, and even more quickly helped it drop back to the ground, delivering it straight to me.

I quickly utter softly, "You're not my equal" and adjusted myself so he would hit my shoulder guard. I know I can't avoid this attack, and it will still hurt but I can only block the attack. The sword made contact. "AGGGHHHH!" I yelled out. I began breathing more heavily and flinching at the feeling of the blade of metal almost touching the bone in my inner left shoulder. I screamed again in agony as I felt the blade rip through, up and out of my flesh it had cut.

As I kneeled there clenching my shoulder tightly in anguish, he just stood there, looking at his sword. He then grunted and said sarcastically, "Now look at what you've done, you've gone and let yourself get hurt…too bad that pathetic little flower girl is not here to save you." He continued, while examining his sword. "You know…it's too bad…you should have saved her while you could have." With that he pulled his sword behind him, and got set for another blow. He quickly crouched down and started to bring his weapon around horizontally. With all the strength I had left in me, I jumped out of the way, dodging the last blow that could end it all, and ran to the edge of the clearing.

I turned my head to look at him once more, and then took off into the forest. Then I said to myself, _'Why am I doing this? I'm not a coward, am I? Its no use, I'm going to die anyway. That blow went in and pierced something.'_ Then suddenly my eyes began feeling heavy and I feel light headed, so I slowed my pace. I try putting pressure on my wound but that didn't stop the blood flow. I look down, I don't know why, just that something compelled me to, and I see a delicate yellow flower growing at the base of a tree. Instantly I am reminded of my love that was murdered by that cursed Shinra SOLDIER. I began remembering everything, the battles, the hardships, the good times, the cathedral, the playground and her beautiful face. Then everything went black. I felt myself fall to the ground. "Sephiroth, h-how…could you..k-kill……her?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"so that means that you guys won't be having any missions for a couple of days…" I look up at my sensei listening to what he has to say as usual. I then move my line of sight over to the raven-haired shinobi, "Oooh! He's so cool, I'm so glad he was put into my team, (I always win against that Ino-pig!)." I think, just before the grey haired jounin concludes the congregation. He then pulls out his book and turns into a puff of smoke. I then look to the sky to find the time, _'well I don't have to go home right away. It's not sunset just yet. Hmm…maybe I could go for a nice walk in the woods first.' _I suddenly got a great idea and made my way over towards Sasuke but before I could ask him to join me he said, "See you, Sakura" and walked off in the direction of his residence. I heave a sigh and begin walking on my own.

1 hour later

"hmm, it's getting kind of creepy now that the sun's going down" I say out loud to myself as I walk through the dense forest. I look up and spot a group of birds soaring overhead into a profound red-purple-ish tinted sky, but unexpectedly I hear a rustling in the bushes to my right. My body tenses and I put my guard up. _'That was too big for a rabbit or something…' _I imagine, then it occurs to me, _'What if it's a Sound Nin!' _I slowly approach the bush prepared for anything but when I pulled the foliage and brushwood back I saw a man, no…a boy, lying in a small puddle of blood. I gasped loudly at the horrid sight and instantaneously was about to flee from the scene but then I realized, "wait…he has no forehead protector…and he doesn't look…dangerous" I utter to myself as I bent down onto my knees to grip his wrist for a pulse. I felt his vacillating breath as well, "So he's still alive" I then called out to him, "Hey!..can you hear me? Hey!" I waited a minute for any sort of reply. He coughed, letting a small torrent of blood trickle down from the corner of his mouth and plummet to the soaked earth. This indicating internal bleeding, I was about to call to him once again, but he at last spoke, "Am…I..d-dead?" the voice, deep, hushed and frail. I glanced into his half lidded eyes and presumed he wasn't aware of what was going on, because of the large quantity of blood loss. "no you're not dead…yet…I'll help you" I decided to at least close up the lesion to delay his death for the time being. Currently no one in the village trusted outsiders, for they could be working with Orochimaru or Akatsuki. "Ok, this may hurt some but I'm going to treat your abrasions the best I can for now." I told the boy, not knowing whether he could take notice of me or not. I laid him on his back, attempting and fairly succeeded at lugging his armor off, "Geez!" I exclaimed when I caught sight of the huge gash in his inner shoulder, " you really did a number on yourself! You know?" I stated in alarm before I began to treat the wound with my recently learned techniques.

Cloud lay there slipping in and out of consciousness. He didn't discern who or what was doing this to him. He cringed in pain as it took off his shoulder guard. He didn't move an inch, and after some time, his unknown acquaintance had stopped. He barely opened his eyes but of what was able to be seen he saw a merge of pink, red and some green. "Is it…y-you?" he inquired himself as he saw this. He didn't recognize what was going on although to him it felt like everything would be all right.

Once she saw his eyes open to some extent, she ended the procedure and checked his pulse once more, taking notice that it was somewhat steady now, "Ok, that should be good for now." She said to the partially unconscious blonde. "I'll be right back" she finished once she sighted a structure that could be seen slightly through the trees, '_the Hokage building'_ she thought. She then took one last glance at the boy and hurried off as quickly as possible and a few moments later, arrived once again with 3 medical ninja. "He…lp..me" he said, wheezing. "whe…ere is…….Aeris? Wha-t ha..ppened …to ..Aeris?" he spoke softly, his voice raspy. He was slowly loosing consciousness again as they approached the hospital.

To be continued…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/n: I hope you liked it X3! And please don't forget to review! It will be much appreciated. Thanks

Chapter 1 soon to be posted!


	2. Chapter 1: They Are Reminded of

heh sry bout this taking so long to put up...see...i had a study hall before in school so basically i had 90 mins every day to work on it..but last marking period that ended and so i didn't have time anymore...but suddenly i have time today so i'm submitting this and then working on chapter two which is 1/4 done but never fear!..i shall have it done as soon as i possibly can !

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or FF7

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv****  
**

**Goodnight until Tomorrow**  
Chapter 1: They Are Reminded of…

Sakura sat just outside the Emergency Room that they had taken the boy into, waiting to see the outcome. She knew the cut wouldn't be life threatening as long as Tsunade could tend to it immediately. She sat in the same vicinity for hours until finally Shizune came out from the double doors. "Shizune! How is he?"

"He's in stable condition and…now completely conscious…Tsunade along with Gai and Kakashi are cross-examining him now…heh," She chuckled a bit

"What…what is it?"

"Well…it's just that he certainly woke with a shock. He was yelling a name…Arias…Aries..no, no……Aeris! that was it…no one knows who he is, or where he came from, or what could have given him such a large gash in his shoulder like that, but Tsunade will find out soon enough." She smiled and bowed slightly, "I should be getting back to work, good bye Sakura"

"ok…bye!" Sakura replied waving to Tsunade's assistant. She then sat down once more waiting for the interrogation to end. As she sat some thoughts crept into her mind. She wondered who this mystery guy really was, and what had happened to him. _'he looked so different from anyone I've ever seen, although that sword…maybe he's from the mist village like Zabusa.'_ She thought but then realized that couldn't be, because he didn't have a forehead protector from that village. _'actually, come to think of it, he had no forehead protector at all! … I wonder where he really is from, since he doesn't seem to be ninja.'_

Cloud sat erect on the edge of the hospital bed, not knowing where he was at all. Standing before him was a beautiful, yet frightening looking woman with blonde hair pulled back into loose pigtails, and hazel eyes, which she appeared to be only in her late twenties. He was curious as to whom this woman was but he needed other questions answered first. "So where am I? What is this place?" he inquired.

"You are in the hidden village of Konoha. It is located with in the Fire Country." She stated knowledgably. There was a silence in the room for a bit before Tsunade continued, "You don't look like you work for him." She gave him a serious thought-full look, quirking an eyebrow and taking a sip from the sake bottle in her hand.

"Work for who? I haven't had a job in years." Cloud stated, confused at her statement. He then put his head back, and closed his eyes. "I get it, I need to be interrogated to make sure I'm not a threat right?"

'_who is this guy?...who can go years without a job to do. And secondly, he doesn't look like any of Orochimaru's' _she thought before replying "yes, but you say you haven't had a job for yea--"

"But you certainly do pose a threat with such a massive sword we found by your body in the woods!" accused Gai, cutting Tsunade off.

Tsunade glared at the youthful jounin and continued, "you haven't worked for anyone in a while?…..so….you don't know about Orochimaru, or the Sound Ninja?"

"Who the hell is that guy and, _Sound_ Ninja?" he shook his head a bit not really understanding what was going on. He'd never heard of these people, let alone know where _Konoha _was. He just sighed and continued. "Yes I haven't had a job for a long time now. I'm a sword for hire, and bodyguard. I only work when someone hires me," Cloud then pulled his knees closer to himself, feeling a bit uneasy, talking so openly about this subject. "See, I was pursuing a man…a man, by the name of Sephiroth." Cloud paused here for a moment, remembering some things from the past. Good and bad things, and then finished, "He killed someone who was very dear to me. As you can tell I didn't have much luck with that fight earlier."

Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her arms, "hmm, I see….so….what's your name and where do you come from? Kakashi here took notice first, that you don't seem to have a forehead protector on you. Are you possibly a Missing Ninja or an exiled one? Or...even possible part of the Akatsuki?" She starred at Cloud intensely waiting for a truthful answer. He put a serious look on his face as well and boldly answered, "My name is Cloud Strife. I come from a place very far from here I imagine, it's called Midgar." He had been a little intimidated by Kakashi but overcame that quickly. "I'm not missing and not exiled; I'm not even a ninja. If you are in need of my services, just name your price and I'll do all I can."

"Hmph" Tsunade chuckled a bit, "well then, Cloud Strife, I have no choice then……to believe you." She smiled. She loved dragging out an answer or decision for the effect.

"Tsunade-sama! You're really going to…but what if he's lying!" Gai complained. Tsunade then whispered something to the bob-haired jounin, leaving him with an unsure feeling.

"Now then, you are welcome to stay here until you get your strength up, but if you do, just as a precaution you will be under close watch. And keep in mind, if you try anything against Konoha in any way, you will be hunted down, captured, and if need be, killed by the ninja, not just this village but the entire Fire Country, understood?" She said this with the utmost serious look upon her and stared him down with her overbearing and dominating eyes.

"I understand" Cloud looked to the side, allowing a bit of silence. He was a bit nervous by this sudden hostility but then a thought crossed his mind. He turned back to face Tsunade, "Excuse me..uh…Miss, who is the guy who found me? I'd like to speak with him"

Tsunade smirked, "oh…that would be my apprentice, _her_ name is Haruno Sakura, she's the only person in Konoha with bright pink hair…" she turned around, now facing the two jounin, "well that's all for this interrogation thing…Kakashi? Show him to the Inn, would you?…" she sighed, "I'm tired…Gai, you're dismissed." She waved at him with one hand while walking out of the room through a side door. Tsunade closed the door behind her just as Cloud thanked her. She sat in a chair and Ton-Ton jumped in her lap. She began petting the small pig, "I have a feeling that boy is quite the opposite of what we thought…maybe he'll come to be of some use…right Ton-Ton?"

"Thank you Miss" Cloud called to her as he stood from the bed. "Uh..Kakashi? Can I have some privacy…I'd like to get dressed."

"yes, sure" he said with a smiling face, walking out the door. Of course Kakashi had thought ahead and asked Pakkun to stay hidden in the room in the case that Cloud might try to escape or run away, so he didn't have much to worry about.

Cloud walked to one end of the emergency room and picked up his clothes and armor, his sword leaning heavily against the sterile white wall. He then began putting his garments on himself, pulling his pants up, zipping his vest and pulling his gloves into place.

When Kakashi stepped out of the room soon after Gai, he spotted his young subordinate. "Oh, ohayo Sakura"

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!" she replied just after looking up to see who it was, knowing she recognized the voice. She then ran over to her silver-haired teacher and asked in curiosity. "How's that guy? Is he…one of Orochimaru's?" she asked, her voice instantaneously turning to worry.

"Well, we don't know for sure just yet,…he claims not to be, but one can never be too careful, right?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" she smiled in slight relief.

"Hokage-sama seems to be taking to him well. She seems to believe that this boy is no danger to our village. I would like to think otherwise, one never can be too sure, but one can also never argue with the Hokage's decisions either." He chuckled a bit. There was a slight silence between them both before Kakashi spoke again. "Ah, well I better be going, Hokage-sama asked me to show the boy to the Inn on the main street."

"Well, I could take him to the Inn, I know exactly where it is." She offered

"That's taking a risk, Sakura, I can't—"

"I agree with Tsunade-sama, I don't think he's against us sensei…"

There was a slightly long silence between the two. Kakashi realized it was uncanny just how a like Tsunade and she were now. _'I guess that's the consequences of her being Tsunade's apprentice _now.' He finally replied in defeat, "alright but Pakkun will follow you two…just in case." And with that Sakura smiled happily and trotted into the large room where Cloud still was.

As she entered the room she thought about what he might be like and how he would act. Cloud had just finished sliding his last glove on. He looked up to see her standing just inside the door, _'pink hair…that must be her…'_ he thought before he began "oha—"

"Ohayo!" Sakura cut him off, "how…are you doing?" She asked as she made her way slowly over to the corner he was standing at. Cloud stopped and turned to face her, "oh um…I'm alright now" he smiled a bit, "by the way…Sakura…I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier…" he was silent waiting for her reply.

"Oh, It was no problem" she continued to smile, not surprised that he knew her name…she figured Tsunade had told him. "Uh so…what's your name?"

He placed his right hand out in front of him, "Cloud Strife"

Sakura then took his hand in hers and they shook "nice to meet you…Cloud" They released hands and Sakura finished, "well…it's getting late…we should be going."

Cloud, who had begun putting his blood red, tattered cape on, turned to look at her, "going?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"Hai, I'm showing you to the Inn instead of Kakashi-sensei"

"Oh…I see" he stated and finished attaching his cape and picked his sword up and placed it into its heavy black sheath on his back. "Alright, I'm ready to go now." and with that they walked out of the room and proceeded on their way to the Inn. Once they reached the elevator, Sakura turned to the blonde with a slight look of bewilderment.

"How can you lug that thing around so much? It looks so …heavy! I mean…I've seen them in the past after I became a Genin, but I never knew exactly how heavy they were."

Cloud looked at her and placed a hand on the sword and said boldly, "Well it's kind of a long story but this sword used to belong to a friend of mine…"

"Oh…did he give it to you or something?"

"Uh…not exactly. Once he passed away, I took it and used it as my own to pursue a certain man, one who is an evil psychotic mad man, bent on destroying this world. He also…killed a very important person to me" his tone lowered as he mentioned this, once again, reminded of her beautiful face.

Sakura opened her eyes wide when she heard this and said quietly out loud " almost like, …Sasuke-kun" she suddenly felt a rush of sadness take over and was reminded of all the incidents with Sasuke and Orochimaru during the Chuunin Exam. She began remembering everything…especially during the exams and after he had gotten that…bruise…from Orochimaru.

"Let's not talk about this right now, I can see it troubles you just as much as it does me." He said as he noticed how sad she had suddenly looked. "So Sakura, where exactly is this Inn at?" He asked when they finally reached the exit of the building.

She was then awakened from her sudden flash back and said, "oh…ok…um, it's just down the road" she smiled trying to be happy once again, and finished, "it's only a few doors down from me."

"Oh…really? I see……would you care to allow me to walk you home then?"

Sakura, a bit surprised said, "oh…well I suppose it's ok. Hold on, let me make sure." She then stopped and turned around placing her hands to her mouth and called out, "PAKKUN!"

Only a second later did Kakashi's little dog emerge from the bushes and dash towards them "what is it Sakura!"

"Would it be possible for Cloud to walk me home and then you escort him to the Inn…Sensei said he can't be left walking around by himself, at least for tonight…no matter what." She looked at Cloud apologetically.

Pakkun thought hard on the situation at hand and then stated clearly, "Alright since it's not far. Is there anything else?"

"No that's all right." Sakura replied. Pakkun then took off back into the bushes from where he came.

Cloud, during all this time was thinking, _'the dog can talk!…He must be like Red XIII I guess. Wait.'_ he looked around _' where'd he go?…geez I didn't eve know he was following us before.'_ He then decided to just forget it for now and asked the pink haired kunoichi, "How much further is it from here?"

"right down there, just before that flower shop there, and a little further then that on the opposite side is the Inn." She smiled and continued walking.

Cloud looked ahead and walked beside her. He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, _'she's so much like her'_ he swallowed, blushing ever so slightly.

Sakura glanced over at Cloud, _'so…he's like sasuke-kun…living to find revenge. He seems so much like him, although…he seems so different too.'_ She then smiled and looked up toward the stars as she strolled down the main road. It was a beautiful night, despite the events of just a few hours before. No one else was around, '_it must be almost 12 by now'_ she thought. Only after a few more paces were they finally at her doorway. "ok…well, this is it" she said looking up at him.

"alright, hope to see you tomorrow"

"oh, hai," she paused for a moment and finished, "Would you like me to show you around the village tomorrow?"

"Yes! I'll look forward to it, Sakura." He then nodded and turned to leave, "uh…Pakkan?" he called out into the silent street. The little dog ran from a bush, "it's Pakkun…I'll show you to the inn now." He had somewhat of an uneasy voice. He didn't trust this guy, and he didn't think Kakashi did either, yet he wondered why he let Sakura walk him all the way over here.

Sakura leaned against the doorframe of her home. She watched her new acquaintance walk away with Pakkun and giggled a bit at how odd it kind of looked. She then finally closed her door and as she went upstairs to go to bed, she thought about Cloud and how much he, sort of, had in common with Sasuke, for the last time that night.

"Here it is"

"what room am I—"

"you'll be in room #25 it's in the middle of the entire building so if you try anything, it will take you time to get to the roof as well as the front door, and by that time you will have already been surrounded by many highly trained Shinobi, Understood?" the dog said coldly.

"uh…hai, understood" cloud replied. _'he has the same eyes, the same cold eyes as that Kakashi guy did'_ he thought as they walked into the Inn.

Pakkun jumped up onto the front desk, startling the woman behind it, "please make sure this guy stays here unless escorted or followed by ninja, Arigato" and with that the dog jumped down and was quickly out of sight.

"ok, I'll show you to your room"

"uh…ok" A few minutes later Cloud was in his room, undressed and ready for sleep. He lay in the bed hands under his head, thinking of the pink haired girl who had saved him. Although, there was something that just wouldn't leave him, something about her…and the one who had been killed by that man…the thoughts that ran through his head soon put his mind at ease and let him sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 sorry

sorry this is as much as i'll be posting on this account.

i can barely remember my password for this anymore so i'm making a new account that i will be updating hopefully more often with at least even little short oneshots or

something idk...so yeah my new account penname:

JustLikeAnythingElse

it just simplifies everything lol

for those of you who are waiting for me to continue Goodnight until tomorrow or w/e i named it XD;; i'm sorry i havn't updated in a while...i lost my entire script for it so i need to kinda redo it..plus some things in the beginning are a little random and need to be fixed considering the timeline when this is happening ...so yeah...i'll finish the story someday when i have the time. as of right now school, drawing, cosplay, and conventioning are my main priorities so yeah...whenever i get the time i'll post stuff 3 thank you all for reading what i have so far tho! (i'm not deleting this account or the story on here that i have so far until i post an updated version on my new account. so yeah hope to hear from you all once i post on my new one


End file.
